What really happened
by SiriuslyMagical
Summary: Lily Evans is starting her first year at Hogwarts. So is James Potter....


**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters created by J.K Rowling. However I am proud to say that anything unfamiliar in this story belongs to me , but if you see something you recognize as your own, please let me know! **

_A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first shot at a fanfic so please bare over with my probably poor writing and mistakes! I'm from Norway so my English will probably not be very good… Well I have always wanted to write a MWPP/Lily fic and this will hopefully not be a short one as I'm quite fond expanding stories as much as possible… So please **read and review** and let me know what you think! Okay *takes a deep, nervous breath* here we go…._

"Petunia! Hurry up, or we're going to be late!"  Lily Evans stared impatiently up the stairs to the second floor, where her big sister had locked herself in the bathroom.

The clock was ticking steadily closer to 11.00 and while she was supposed to be on her way to King's Cross Station, she instead had to wait for her annoying sister to finish putting on her make-up. Lily couldn't see the point in dragging her along, since she clearly didn't want to, but their mother, Sarah Mae Evans, had insisted for her to come.

 Ever since 11 year old Lily had got a letter telling her that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Petunia had looked upon her as a complete freak and refused to have anything to do with her.

 Their parents though, had been very exited by the thought of Lily being a witch and that had made Petunia even more disgusted. All summer she had been avoiding Lily and during the evenings when she was forced to be around her she never said anything to her; only spitting out taunts under her breath.

 They had been such good friends and Lily was sick and tired of her sister's new side and looked forward to get away from her for a whole year. 

Finally she could hear the bathroom door open and a sour looking Petunia came into view, closely followed by Mrs. Evans.

Lily opened the front door and Petunia strode right past her without a word. Lily could hear her slam the car door angrily, followed by loud cursing from her dad.

 Mrs. Evans turned to face Lily and smiled sadly. "I know that this is not what you expected, but you have to realize that this is difficult for your sister too. She's starting High School and you will not be here to support her like the way you did before. She has never been able to get friends as fast as you have and now she won't even have you around…" She sighed heavily "Everything has changed with you being a witch Lily, you must understand that. And please don't be too angry at your sister, she's not thinking straight."

Lily looked doubtfully at her mother but nodded in agreement. They left the house together and joined Petunia and her father, Charles, in the car.

The journey to King's Cross was long and boring, especially since no one was talking. However, when they entered the station they were met by bright sunlight instead of the earlier pouring rain. Mr. Evans loaded Lily's brand new trunk onto a trolley and they followed her all the way to the barrier between platform nine and ten."

 Where is your platform Lily? Do you know where it is?" Mrs. Evans asked nervously.  

 Lily looked at her ticket. It clearly read_ Platform 9 and ¾. _That's not a normal platform number… How could she possibly know where it was? 

_*It has to be here somewhere! It's bound to be somewhere between platform 9 and 10. I can't let mum know that I don't know how to get there, she'll freak out!* _She looked over to the barrier. It was made of brick.

 _*Just like the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron!!!* _She suddenly realized what to do. 

"Yes mum, I think I have to tap the bricks with my wand, like the way we got into Diagon Alley." 

She strode happily over towards the barrier and tapped some of the bricks with her wand, oblivious to the fact that there were muggles all around her. When nothing happened she started getting worried; the clock on the wall showed ten minutes to eleven and the station was starting to get crowded. 

She turned her head to see her family smiling back at her now they thought she knew how to find the platform. She sent them a nervous smile before she started pushing on some bricks. She was about to give up and gave the barrier one last, frustrated push when her hand suddenly went straight through it. She was taken by a surprise and yelled for the barrier to let go of her. 

She realized her mistake when a station officer came over to her and asked her if she was alright. She felt her hand loosen and quickly withdrew it.

"Yes I'm quite alright, sir! It was nothing…" She gave him an innocent smile.    

He nodded his head and walked away again leaving a much relived Lily behind. She turned around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Evans chatting with a brown haired woman with a little girl. She walked over to them feeling a bit relived that they had not noticed the little incident with the officer.

"Well, I found out how to get there!" Lily said, very satisfied with her self.

Her mother suddenly realized that Lily was back, and gave her a warm smile. "Oh that's great Lily. You will be able to get to your train without any problems then?

"Yes, I will be fine mum! But who are these you are talking to?" She turned to look at the girl. 

She looked identical to her mother; light brown hair with matching brown eyes. She looked nice.

"Oh, how stupid of me! Lily, this is Mrs. Navage and her daughter…?" Mrs. Evans looked inquiring at the little girl..

"Kate. Kate Navage." The girl broke in to a smile and looked over at Lily. "First time at Hogwarts?"

Lily nodded.

"It's my first time too you know, but I have a sister in 5th year…Oh, but we better hurry, it's five minutes to eleven!"

Lily bid her mother and father a hurried goodbye, with a promise of returning home for christmas. Petunia looked like she could care no less.

Lily and Kate strode happily over to the barrier and went right through it and onto plattform 9 and ¾ . 

"This is it!" Lily thought asshe looked upon the big, red locomotive in front of her with awe. " I'm really doing this!"

She could see from the expression on Kate's face that she felt the same.

The brunette and readhead found their way to the back of the train and settled down in an empty compartment at the left side. They stowed their luggage away under the benches and started chatting like old friends.

Suddenly the train started moving and a blonde girl, about Lily's age, popped her head inside and asked if she could sit with them.

"Everywhere else is occupied…" she smiled at them as they made room for her to join them.

The three first years got along very well and they found out they had very much in common, despite their different appearances. 

Kate with her brown hair and eyes, was the youngest of the three. Closely followed by Hope Carson, the blond girl, with beautiful grey eyes.

Lily was the oldest of the three, and the most beautiful.

Her long read hair hung down her back and her mysterious green eyes shone brightly as a contrast to the read. 

They were all very talkative and had no problems getting to know new people. 

After a couple of hours, a woman with a food trolly appeared at their compartment  and they all baught one of each item. 

 As the only muggleborn of the girls, Lily stared in awe at the different food and candy. 

"What are these?" she asked holding up a multicoloured bag of what looked like beans.

" Befty Boff's Evevy Favod Beens" answered Hope , with her mouth full of chocolate frogs. 

Lily just looked more confused by this.

" What dear Hope here tries to say is; Berty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans" explained Kate, " And they mean EVERY FLAVOURED!"

Lily picked up a brown one and gave it a chew. 

"Yuck! That wasn't chocolate! That's for sure!" 

She spat it out and threw the bag away. Kate and Hope collapsed in laughter. 

And so the journey went on, and the three girls didn't notice the darkness falling outside. They were too busy having fun.

Suddenly the compartment door swung open revealed one of the most horrid sights they had ever seen…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

And that's it for now… What d'you think?? Too short? Too borig? Too slow?? LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!


End file.
